Chantage
by Akira sanguinis
Summary: il ne doit pas savoir, jamais il ne doit savoir, même si je dois faire… ça … Pour qu’il ne le sache jamais. Yaoi. Yaoi. Lemon.


Titre : chantage.

Auteur : bah moi … Akira-sanguinis avec la participation d'Ishtar ( merci beaucoup a toi ! )

Rating : M (âme puritaine que faites vous encore la ?)

Disclamer : Malheureusement je viens d'apprendre que Gin, Aizen, Stark, Grimm, Ulquii, Ichi, Hichi, Byaku et tous les autres personnages de bleach appartiennent à Tite Kubo, ça vous étonnes-pas vous ?

Résumé : Il ne doit pas savoir, jamais Il ne doit savoir, même si je dois faire… ça … Pour qu'Il ne le sache jamais. Yaoi. Yaoi. Lemon. (^^ je t'ai mis une majuscule pour le Il)

**Chantage :**

Gin retomba mollement sur le lit. Son corps était lourd et une douleur vrillait ses reins. Sa respiration saccadée tranchait, avec celle, calme du brun au dessus de lui. Une main le souleva facilement et il se retrouva propulsé contre un buste puissant. Dans son dos il sentait les muscles rouler à chaque mouvements de leurs propriétaires.

-S … ? Commença t-il.

-Shhhh.

-Qu'Est-ce…… AHHHH !!!

Fut le cri de surprise, de douleur, puis de plaisir qu'hurla Gin quand son seme le pénétra, assez brutalement, pour la deuxième fois de la soirée.

-Cela répond-il à ta question Gin-sama ? Susurra le plus grand.

-Ahhh … Arrête j-je suis … Ahhh humm mm Fa … tigué … je nnnnnn Ahhh T-tiendrai…

Ahhh!! pas… Murmura l'Argenté tout en gémissant faiblement retenant, très difficilement, le plus possible ses soupirs, très gênant quand la personne avec qui vous êtes n'émet pas un son.

-A bon ? Pourtant… Dit-il en prenant en main le sexe tendu de l'ex-capitaine.

-Ahhhhhhh …

-Lui n'a pas l'air fatigué, finit-il, en accentuant ses coups de bassins et les mouvements sur le membre excité.

Le plus petit corps se contorsionna essayant vainement, de s'extirper de la prise .. Bien trop puissante.

-Ahh, je… je t'en prie mmmmhh … Ahh Je pourrai … pas uuuunnngg … non je-je AHH !

L'homme venait de le plaquer sur le lit entamant des mouvements violent.

-Je vais essayer de finir vite. Ricana le brun.

Gin tremblait, son sexe frottait le drap à chaque coup de rein, le corps lourd de son amant le plaquait littéralement. Le plaisir était là, mais il n'en pouvait plus c'était trop dur. (Notez le jeu de mot, j'aime bien le mot .. . Dur XD) Il aurait pu résister habituellement, mais aujourd'hui il avait du combattre … Vraiment combattre. Pourquoi devait-il le faire avec lui déjà ? Ah oui ……pour ça…….. Pourtant il aurait bien voulut lui foutre la raclée de sa vie,

Sentir le sang s'écouler de se corps, mais il ne devait pas. Sinon, IL, le saurait. Ce qu'il voulait tellement, LUI, cacher.

-AHHH NON !!! T-trop profond !!AHH Arrête !!!!!

Ces mots ne semblaient pas avoir d'effets. Il se sentait au bord de l'évanouissement. Tout son être criait au repos. Mais il le savait, pour la personne au-dessus de lui, seul son propre plaisir importait, tant qu'il ne sera satisfait il ne le laisserait pas tomber dans le sommeil, ni venir, le fil qui enserrait son membre le lui rappelait. La douleur présente le maintenait éveillé, ne prenant jamais le pas sur le plaisir mais ne disparaissant pas non plus sous celui-ci. Les mouvements devenaient encore plus brusques signe que le brun était proche de la délivrance. Il aurait du se douter que son amant le prendrait une deuxième fois n'ayant pas eu sa propre délivrance la première fois, pourtant il avait pensé, plutôt espéré qu'il ne le fasse pas ayant un minimum de considération pour lui. Au final n'était-il qu'une pute ? Des larmes de rage vinrent couler sur ses joues. Il n'en pouvait plus il devait finir vite. Bien sûr qu'il n'était qu'une pute, sauf qu'il ne le faisait pas pour l'argent. Mais il le devait…. il devait tenir.

-AHHHHHHHH !!! Seulement des cris sortaient de la bouche de Gin.

Bientôt une main souleva le corps fin et vint enlever le fil faisait instantanément jouir l'Argenté dans un hurlement. Son ainé le rejoint dans le plaisir, venant se répandre en lui, n'accordant qu'un faible grognement.

Le plus grand se leva et s'apprêta à jeter son amant de sa chambre quand il remarqua que celui-ci ne bougeait plus. Il le tourna sans ménagement et remarqua qu'il s'était évanoui. Sa main passa sur les joues rougies par les larmes et il eut un petit rire.

… le brun attrapa un drap pour en recouvrir son uke.

Il s'avança, les portes s'ouvrant sur son passage, les couloirs changeant de place jusqu'à arriver devant une porte plus grande que les autres, il patienta que celle-ci s'ouvre, le laissant entrer pour la première fois dans la chambre de Gin. Devant la vision qu'il eu devant lui, il secoua négligemment la tête en avançant. La pièce était totalement bleue. Du sol au mobilier tout était bleu. Les teintes différaient mais il n'y avait pas d'autres couleurs.

Il déposa son amant sur le grand lit, reprit son drap, puis partit sans prendre soin de couvrir l'Argenté.

* * *

Un froissement de tissu se fit entendre alors qu'une petite forme se réveillait tremblant de froid. Les paupières s'ouvrirent légèrement dévoilant deux orbes d'un bleu turquoise presque irréel embué par le sommeil. Les lèvres s'entrouvrirent laissant passer un faible gémissement. Il fallu quelques minutes à Gin pour assimiler où il se trouvait et pourquoi il avait aussi froid. L'Argenté tenta de se redresser grimaçant en sentant ses muscles protester. Arrivé en position assise il attrapa un drap et s'en recouvrit savourant le touché de la soie glissant sur sa peau.

Il essaya de se remémorer la fin de la soirée mais un blanc semblait flotter dans son esprit après que l'autre l'aie mené à l'orgasme. Il ne s'était tout de même pas évanoui ?

Soupirant, il posa craintivement un pied à terre puis deux se retenant au mur en se sentant tanguer dangereusement. S'aidant des meubles et de toutes choses à sa portée il se dirigea vers la salle de bain dans la ferme intention de se reposer dans un bon bain brûlant. Lâchant le drap il entra dans l'immense baignoire, bleu bien évidemment, faisant couler l'eau à la température adéquate, c'est-à-dire 38 degrés.

Gin gémit de bien être en sentant son corps se décontracter peu à peu sous les premières vagues d'eau chaude. Quand l'eau fut assez haute, il attrapa un récipient en diamant où reposait un liquide, bleu pour ne pas changer, en pris un peu dans le creux de sa paume et l'étala sur lui afin de se débarrasser de l'odeur, et de tout autre substance de sa nuit passée avec l'Homme.

* * *

Aizen regardait Stark avec colère. Il n'arrêtait pas de tourner autour de Gin depuis quelques temps et cela le mettait d'humeur massacrante, il n'arrivait même pas à mettre son habituel sourire accueillant sur ses lèvres.

Il se faisait tard et Gin n'était toujours pas là. La réunion ne commençait donc pas. L'ennui commençait sérieusement à se faire sentir sauf, sauf pour le primera qui souriait pour le moins sadiquement ce qui tranchait énormément avec son caractère habituel d'endormit qui se faisait chier.

Ce sourire, il ne le supportait pas ! Son poing s'abattit vivement sur la table la brisant alors que son reiatsu sortait de lui par petite vague faisant suffoquer les espadas qui le regardait avec incompréhension.

-Na na Aizen que se passe t-il ? Susurra une voie moqueuse.

Le reiatsu chuta brusquement et le traitre à la Soul Society se tourna vers celui qui venait de parler. Immédiatement il vu que Gin n'allait pas aussi bien qu'il voulait le faire paraître. Son sourire bien que présent semblait crispé et sa désinvolture naturelle ne donnait pas la même impression, le jeu d'acteur que l'argenté faisait si naturellement tout les jours, ratait misérablement aujourd'hui, de plus, il bougeait difficilement et lentement alors que ses mouvements étaient habituellement fluides.

-Que me vaut l'honneur de ton retard Gin ? Questionna le maître du Hueco Mondo.

-Gomen Gomen (désolé) j'avais oublié. Fît Ichimaru avec une voix pas désolée du tout mais qui tremblait un peu.

Aizen resta un instant sans rien dire, depuis quand Gin lui mentait avec cette peur dans la voix ? Il regarda plus attentivement son second et remarqua que celui-ci avait les yeux plus ouvert qu'à l'habitude et regardait un point bien précis. Il se tourna pour voir Stark faire un sourire remplit de promesse de torture a l'Argenté. Il en avait marre, on lui cachait quelque chose et là c'en était trop.

-Tout le monde sort !!! Sauf Stark et Gin. Immédiatement !!!!

Quand la salle fut vide de tout autre présence que le primera l'ex-capitaine de la 3ème division et lui-même il se leva.

-Expliquez-moi ce qu'il se passe. Dit Aizen d'une voie autoritaire, son visage était froid aucun sourire n'était présent, il voulait des réponses.

-Na Aizen n'ya rien … Qu'veux tu qu'y'est ? Répondit maladroitement Ichimaru.

Un regard froid lui fut adressé alors que le reiatsu du maitre des lieux se faisait dangereusement présent et surtout pesant.

-Ne Me Ment Pas. Assena durement Aizen.

Gin trembla un instant mais se reprit.

Stark lui, soutenait avec une grande difficulté le reiatsu puissant de son maître. Il était dans une très, très mauvaise position là. Il allait le sentir passer. L'affection qu'avait le Roi de Las Noches pour Gin Ichimaru était visible pour un aveugle mais il semblait que l'Argenté ne le voyait pas. Il avait juste voulut jouer avec l'ex-capitaine qui était à son goût. Apparemment il s'était brulé les ailes. Il se rappelait du regard étonné et tinté d'incompréhension de son supérieur quand il lui avait fait du chantage montrant une facette inconnue de son comportement. Merde!!! Il restait un Hollow faire le mal, c'est ça putain de vocation !

-J'mens pas. Se défendit Gin.

La pression dans l'air se fît invivable pour le primera brusquement, Stark s'affaissa tombant sur le sol glacial alors qu'Ichimaru pliait légèrement.

-Stark ? Tu as quelque chose à dire ? Dit Le grand brun d'un ton mielleux.

-Je … L'ai j-juste baisé. Répondit difficilement le premier de l'espada.

Aizen regarda Gin qui tremblait puis de nouveau Stark.

-Il a l'air vraiment heureux de s'être fait baiser ! S'exclama t-il avec une voie sourde. Tu te fous de ma gueule Stark ?

L'Argenté trembla de plus belle. Quand Aizen commençait à être vulgaire c'était très, très, très mauvais signe, pour toutes les personnes qui le rencontrait.

-Na ... Aizen ? C-c'pas a toi de t'occuper d'ça. Tenta Gin dans un moment de folie proche du suicide.

La seule réponse qu'il reçut fut un regard glacial qui le fit se tasser sur lui-même. Aizen s'approcha de Stark sortant son Zampakotu. Doucement il approcha sa lame du cou du primera et entailla doucement la peau récoltant un tressaillement de sa victime.

-Alors, Stark, tu veux parler n'est ce pas ?

-J-je lui ai fait … Du chantage …

-Oh, tellement différent de toi. Et quelle était la raison de ce chantage ?

-Il … Ai-aime quel… Quelqu'un.

Un froid s'abattit dans la pièce suivit d'une gerbe de sang qui éclaboussa le sol froid du Hueco Mondo tachant par la même occasion l'habit blanc du maître des lieux qui se tourna vers l'homme qui venait de tuer Stark.

-Gin … Murmura t-il.

Le regard emplit de peur de son lieutenant le choqua quelque peut. Les yeux grands ouverts dévoilant un bleu turquoise et des pupilles dilatées. Des lèvres sur lesquelles ne subsistait aucun sourire. Des membres tremblants. Le Gin Ichimaru qu'il connaissait avait disparu laissant place à un enfant perdu ayant grandi trop vite.

Il s'avança vers l'argenté levant la main alors que celui-ci reculait le plus possible. Mais malheureusement (Et heureusement pour la suite de mon histoire, c'est vrai j'aurais fait quoi si il avait pu fuir moi ?) il y a toujours un mur dans une pièce et Gin ne put reculer éternellement. Acculé au mur, entouré des deux bras puissants d'Aizen le géni ne savait plus quoi faire.

-Tu te rends compte que je vais vouloir des réponses Gin ?

-H-haï.

-Alors tu vas gentiment me les donner. N'est ce pas…. Gin? (^^)

-J-j'peux pas.

-Tu viens de tuer mon premier espada. Si tu ne me donnes pas des réponses je vais devoir les prendre moi-même.

La main du roi vint négligemment flatter la joue de l'Argenté pour descendre dans le cou poussant contre l'échancrure du kimono et de violement griffer la peau fragile.

-…

-Tu ne veux pas répondre ?……. Bien…..

Sa main descendit brutalement un pant de l'habit d'Ichimaru et son sourire revint sur ses lèvres.

* * *

Gin reposait sur le mur mordant ses lèvres une main tenant celle qui l'empêchait de sortir et l'autre essayant de repousser celle qui défaisait son kimono.

-Ai-Aizen qu'est c'que !! S'affola l'Argenté alors que la main s'aventurait un peut trop près de son hakama.

-Je ne m'arrêterai pas tant que je n'aurai pas ma réponse Gin. Susurra Le traitre.

Ichimaru poussa de toutes ses forces contre la poigne du roi et réussi à le repousser. Cependant il se fit rattraper avant de pouvoir sortir et jeter, le ventre contre la table de la salle, une main tenant ses poignets l'autre défaisant le reste de ses vêtements.

-Non Aizen !!!!! Cria Gin en se débattant comme il le pouvait. Lâche-moi !!!

Sa réplique ne fit aucun effet et il se retrouva vite nu sous le regard de son capitaine.

Une main parcourra son corps vite rejoint par une paire de lèvres qui dégustèrent avec un plaisir non feint le dos de l'Argenté.

-Non non non non non … Le plus jeune murmurait une litanie de non, luttant faiblement.

Pas comme ça, il ne le voulait pas comme ça. Il le voulait consenti dans un lit, il voulait voir ses yeux, son sourire, son visage, il le voulait tant, mais pas ça ! Pas comme ça !!

-NON !!!! Hurla Gin en sentant une main caresser son postérieur. Non pas comme ça Je-je t'en prie Aizen pas comme ça!! finit-il, des larmes commençant à inonder son visage. C'est toi, je t'aime…

Les larmes ne s'arrêtèrent pas même quand Aizen recula sous son aveu. Il s'était recroquevillé nu sur la table, pleurant toute les larmes de son corps. Il ne s'arrêta non plus lorsque deux bras l'enserrèrent dans une étreinte chaude. Ni quand il se fit transporter en princesse dans une chambre, puis poser sur un lit. Il continua même quand l'homme qu'il aimait s'allongea à ses côtés, les glissant sous les draps lui prenant la tête pour la poser sur son torse, et un bras l'enserrant. Ses larmes se tarirent seulement quand le sommeil vint le prendre.

Aizen se réveilla en sentant une petite forme bouger maladroitement dans ses bras. Il grogna légèrement et donna une petite tape sur la 'forme' .Quand il ne la sentit plus bouger, il se permit de penser à se rendormir.

…

… Une forme ? Euh il avait du louper un épisode là … il ouvrit paresseusement les yeux, un peu, même très curieux de savoir ce qui était dans son lit … Pour faire un arrêt image sur une petite tête argentée qui se mordait les lèvres en rougissant prit dans l'étreinte de son ainé.

-Gin ?

… Il avait un blanc là … Bah oui ce n'est pas de ça faute si il n'est pas du matin. Alors hier, hier … Ah oui … Ah merde … Bon quand fallait y aller !

Aizen se pencha sur son lieutenant et l'embrassa chastement récoltant un hoquet de surprise et deux yeux écarquillés. Il eut un petit sourire l'air perdu de Gin était vraiment une chose rare et qui le rendait adorable. Une de ses mains caressa doucement le dos fin qu'il tenait envoyant des frissons dans tout le corps du plus jeune qui rougissait de plus en plus sous le regard lubrique de son ainé.

Gin soutenait difficilement le regard de braise d'Aizen, mais il se sentait bien dans l'étreinte du brun. Malgré ce qu'il lui avait fait hier, malgré tout il l'aimait plus que tout. Une main caressa son dos, il sentit des frissons de plaisirs lui traverser le corps. Son visage le chauffa encore plus. Nnnnaaaaa il pouvait pas arrêter de rougir ? Le sourire du brun le fit enterrer son visage sur le torse musclé devant lui, le cachant.

Aizen releva la tête de Gin et se jeta sur ces lèvres lapant, mordant, savourant le gout salé de l'argenté. Bientôt Gin se retrouva sous lui, se tordant sous ses mains, gémissant sous ses baisés qui le laissait haletant. Sa bouche dériva vers le cou fin qu'il s'appliqua à mordiller, lécher et aspirer, laissant sur son passage quelques marques rouge. Sa langue entoura un téton le suçant durement faisant gémir son partenaire.

-Ahhhh Aizen … Plus ! Supplia l'Argenté en s'accrochant au corps devant lui cherchant à retrouver la bouche de son futur amant.

Leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent et ils entamèrent un ballet connu seulement des amants. Quand ils se séparèrent tous les deux avaient le souffle court.

Aizen souleva légèrement son amant et d'une main commença le masturber récoltant quelques petits cris alors que son autre main trouvait le chemin de la bouche de l'argenté lui indiquant en silence de les sucer. Ses doigts furent happés, léché et humidifié à volonté. L'image que donnait Gin, allongé, cambré, les joues rouges faisait brûler les reins du roi de Las Noches le remplissant d'un désir immense.

Il fit entré un doigt dans l'intimité malmenée du plus jeune qui gémit doucement serrant dans ses mains la nuque de son amant.

-Aizen ! AHhhh !

-Sosuke. Murmura le Brun en insérant un autre doigt fouillant son amant le préparant pour la suite qui il le savait ferait un peu mal.

-Ahhhhh, So Sosuke !! mmmm.

Gin tremblait, il allait venir, les doigts en lui et la main sur son sexe lui donnait plus de plaisir qu'il n'en avait jamais ressentit.

-Ahhh !! Sosuke !! Je-je vais … AHHhhhh Je ahh Venir !!

Aizen sourit et accéléra les mouvements sur le membre tendu. Quelques secondes plus tard Gin joui dans un cri rauque se répandant sur le bras de son amour.

Le brun souleva Gin le mettant sur ses genoux et enleva ses doigts. Doucement avec précaution il entra dans ce corps si étroit. Il sentait les parois se resserrer compulsivement autour de son sexe, c'était si bon, il lâcha un faible grognement. Il faillait qu'il se contrôle. Il passa une main sur le visage crispé de l'argenté et caressa les cheveux fins pendant qu'il reprenait ses activités sur le sexe le revitalisant. Peu à peu il le sentit redevenir dur entre ses doigts, ce n'est que quand le premier soupir passa entre les lèvres de Gin qu'il commença à faire de petits mouvements dans le corps étroitement serré autour de lui.

Les cris de plaisirs du plus petit corps inondait la pièce se mêlant aux gémissements rauque qui eux se faisait assez rarement entendre. Les corps bougeaient rapidement, les gestes étaient pourtant emplis de tendresse.

Un cri plus fort que les autres se fit entendre suivit d'un autre plus grave alors que les deux êtres se crispaient.

Bientôt on entendit seulement les respirations saccadé des deux hommes qui devenaient plus calmes jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'endorment sur quelques mots.

-Je … t-t'aimes So-kun.

Quand Gin fut endormit Aizen se permit de dire.

-Moi aussi, baka.

Avant de s'endormir à son tour enfermant son amant dans une étreinte protectrice.

Fin !!!

… Euh bah voilà, merci de me dire ce que vous en pensé ^^. Perso je trouve mes personnages un peu OOC !! XD

Bye bye (avec la pose et le sourire sadique bien connu de tous de notre cher Gin)


End file.
